Molded plastic chairs are popular for use as outdoor furniture because they are not damaged by rain or snow. Molded plastic furniture is also light weight. Many molded plastic chairs are configured to be stackable so that several chairs can be stacked one upon the other for storage.
The seat in most molded plastic chairs is a flat or curved surface that may be horizontal or inclined. Because the surface is hard, many people become uncomfortable after being seated for a period of time. Depending on the person, that period of time may be less than five or ten minutes or as long as an hour. Many people will place cushions on the seats of molded plastic chairs to make them more comfortable.
Wooden chairs and indeed any chair which has a hard surface on the seat can be quite uncomfortable, particularly when the person must sit there for an extended period of time. Manufacturers have tried to make hard seats more comfortable by providing a contour in the seat surface. The contour or depression has been round or oval roughly corresponding to the outer surface of the buttocks of an average person who may sit on the seat. Indeed, some wooden seats used in classroom chairs have been shaped to make them more comfortable. Such shaping has generally involved providing a pair of spaced apart concave areas extending from the edge of the seat inward or an oval or round concave depression in the center of the seat.
When a person sits on a hard surface, the gluteus maximus and other muscles and tissues in the posterior are compressed. At the same time, blood vessels are compressed, adding to the discomfort. The objective in providing curved surfaces in seats is to increase the contact area between the seated person and the seat to spread the forces over a greater area. Prior to the present invention, that art has shaped those surfaces to generally correspond to the shape and position of the thighs and buttocks of the average person who may sit on that seat. Although these contour surfaces often make a hard seat more comfortable than a flat seat, even hard surfaced seats that have been made with curved surfaces tend to become uncomfortable. Consequently, there is a need for a seat having a hard surface that is formed in such a manner as to be more comfortable to the person seated on that seat.